Village Roadshow Pictures
Village Roadshow Pictures is a leading Australian co-producer and co-financier of major Hollywood motion pictures, having released over 85 films since its establishment in 1986 including, as co-productions with Warner Bros., The Great Gatsby, The Matrix Trilogy, The Sherlock Holmes franchise, I Am Legend, the Cats & Dogs film series, the Ocean’s series, The Happy Feet franchise, Mystic River, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Get Smart, Sex and the City 2, Gran Torino, The Lego Movie and American Sniper. The films in the Village Roadshow library have achieved 24 number one U.S. box office openings and received 37 Academy Award nominations, 17 Academy Awards and four Golden Globe Awards. Village Roadshow Pictures self-distributes its filmed entertainment through affiliates in several territories around the world, including Australia, New Zealand and Singapore. History Filmography Warner Bros. * The Delinquents (1989) first film teamed up with Warner Bros. Pictures * Hurricane Smith (1992) * The Power of One (1992) (co-production with Le Studio Canal+, Alcor Films and Regency Enterprises) * Turtle Beach (1992) co-production with Regency Enterprises and Le Studio Canal+) * Bullet (1996) (under New Line Cinema) * Tarzan and the Lost City (1998) * Practical Magic (1998) * Analyze This (1999) * The Matrix (1999) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Deep Blue Sea (1999) * Love Lies Bleeding (1999) * Three Kings (1999) * Three to Tango (1999) * Gossip (2000) * Space Cowboys (2000) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Red Planet (2000) (co-production with The Mark Canton Company) * Miss Congeniality (2000) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Valentine (2001) * See Spot Run (2001) * Exit Wounds (2001) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Swordfish (2001) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Hearts in Atlantis (2001) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Training Day (2001) * Ocean's Eleven (2001) (co-production with JW Productions) * The Majestic (2001) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Queen of the Damned (2002) * Showtime (2002) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) (co-production with Electric Entertainment) * The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Ghost Ship (2002) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Analyze That (2002) * Two Weeks Notice (2002) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Dreamcatcher (2003) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Square Pictures) * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Mystic River (2003) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * The Matrix Revolutions (2003) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Torque (2004) * Taking Lives (2004) * Catwoman (2004) * Ocean's Twelve (2004) (co-production with JW Productions) * Constantine (2005) (co-production with Vertigo DC Comics and The Donners' Company) * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * House of Wax (2005) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) (co-production with The Zanuck Company and Plan B Entertainment) * The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) * Rumor Has It… (2005) * Firewall (2006) (co-production with Beacon Pictures) * The Lake House (2006) * Happy Feet (2006) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) * Music and Lyrics (2007) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Reaping (2007) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Lucky You (2007) * Ocean's Thirteen (2007) (co-production with JW Productions) * License to Wed (2007) (co-production with Phoenix Pictures) * No Reservations (2007) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Invasion (2007) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * The Brave One (2007) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * I Am Legend (2007) (co-production with Weed Road Pictures, Overbrook Entertainment, Heyday Films and Original Film) * December Boys (2007) (with Warner Independent Pictures) (co-production with Becker Entertainment) * Speed Racer (2008) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Get Smart (2008) (co-production with Mosaic Media Group) * Nights in Rodanthe (2008) * Yes Man (2008) (co-production with The Zanuck Company and Heyday Films) * Gran Torino (2008) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) (co-production with Legendary Pictures and Playtone) * Sherlock Holmes (2009) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Sex and the City 2 (2010) (under New Line Cinema) (co-production with HBO Films) * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Life as We Know It (2010) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * The Lucky One (2012) * Dark Shadows (2012) (co-production with Infinitum Nihil, GK Films and The Zanuck Company) * Gangster Squad (2013) * The Great Gatsby (2013) (co-production with Bazmark Productions) * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Warner Animation Group) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Weed Road Pictures) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and 3 Arts Entertainment) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Malpaso Productions) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Jerry Weintraub Productions) * Sully (2016) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Malpaso Productions, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, and Flashlight Films) * Collateral Beauty (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Anonymous Content, RatPac Entertainment, Overbrook Entertainment, PalmStar Media and Likely Story) * Fist Fight (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, 21 Laps Entertainment, and Rickard Pictures) * Going in Style (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and De Line Pictures) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Weed Road Pictures, Safehouse Pictures, and Ritchie/Wigram Productions) * The House (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Good Universe and Gary Sanchez Productions) References External Links Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Companies Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Companies established in 1986 Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:The Matrix Category:The Matrix films Category:The Legend of Tarzan Category:Tarzan films Category:Tarzan and the Lost City Category:Speed Racer (film) Category:Mad Max Category:Production companies Category:Non-WarnerMedia companies Category:Tarzan Category:Co-Production Partners